Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las vegas
by Nekoham
Summary: Harry un Universitario responsable y atento decide ir a un viaje a LAS VEGAS y sentirse libre y sin preocupaciones.Draco cansado de su vida con tantas exigencias decide escaparse un fin de semana a Las Vegas y se encontraran... AU DXH YAOI
1. Graduacion y Regalos

**Graduación y Regalos**

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Era el día de la graduación de una de las más prestigiadas universidades en todo el mundo, todos los ahora próximos ex-alumnos de la carrera de contador público estaban emocionados ya que por fin habían terminado sus estudios y desde el día siguiente comenzarían la vida real.

Harry Potter un joven alto, delgado, con cuerpo atlético, de cabellos negros un tanto rebeldes, grandes ojos verde esmeralda llenos de vida, con su carácter responsable, serio pero siempre amable y cariñoso con sus amigos lo hacían ser el chico más solicitado de la universidad por todas las chicas y hasta unos cuantos chicos.

Harry siempre había puesto sus estudios en primer plano, porque su mayor alegría era ver a su padrino Sirius orgulloso de el, ya que el era la única familia que le quedaba, por lo que nunca le dio mucha importancia a su vida personal, bueno y la verdad, no era que le urgía mucho tener a alguien a su lado que lo controlara, así que desde hace tiempo tenia ganas de hacer algo totalmente loco, fuera de hábito, olvidarse del responsable Harry y darle paso al joven "parrandero" que llevaba dentro, solo que todavía no se le presentaba la oportunidad, ese día, el gran día de su graduación, seria cuando se le presentara la oportunidad que desde hace ya mucho tiempo a su parecer había deseado y seria a gracias a su querido padrino Sirius

-¡Muchas felicidades Harry!- dijo Sirius con una reluciente sonrisa-¡¡no sabes lo feliz y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti!!-casi al punto de llanto como todo un padre orgulloso, pero logro controlarse.

-¡¡Gracias Sirius!!- regresándole la sonrisa- Ya estaba pensando que este día no llegaría jaja

-No digas tonterías Harry, yo nunca lo dudé- dijo Siruis y ensanchando su pecho lleno orgullo, esponjado como todo un pavo real agrandando su sonrisa aun mas si se podía-¡por eso he decidido darte un regalo digno de un universitario graduado como tu ¿que dices Harry, aceptas?

-¡Sirius sabes que no tienes que darme nada –dijo Harry emocionado, ya sabia que su padrino no aceptaría un no por respuesta

-Lo se Harry, pero de todos modos lo quiero hacer, y tu no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo-Siruis reía con autosuficiencia- lo único que puedes hacer es decir SI

-Esta bien, lo que tu quieras- dijo un Harry verdaderamente emocionado, esto era lo que había estado esperando

-No Harry lo que TU quieras- he decidido darte un viaje, a donde tu quieras a cualquier parte del mundo con tus amigos, así que escoge

¿A dónde yo quiera?-Harry estaba sonriendo apenas y se lo creía

-¡¡Si!!-¿Ya sabes a donde quieres ir?

-Mmmmm, si creo que quiero ir a Las Vegas…

- ¿A las Vegas?-dijo Sirus un poco extraño por la decisión -¿Harry te puedo preguntar, porque a las Vegas?

-Pues creo que es el mejor lugar para festejar¿No te parece bien?-Dijo Harry un poco preocupado por lo que su padrino pudiera pensar, después de todo, no dejaba de ser la ciudad del pecado ¿no es así?

-¡No, claro que no!- se apresuro a decir el pelinegro- Es solo que pensé que escogerías algo mas intelectual, no se como Francia, Italia o algo por es estilo-termino con una cariñosa sonrisa

-jajaja, bueno, es que esta vez solo tengo ganas de divertirme y nada mas

-¡¡Entonces a Las Vegas vas a ir!!- y abrazo a Harry-¿sabes?, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, estoy seguro-Harry solo pudo estrechar mas el abrazo, hasta que pudo susurrar un leve -Gracias

Unos minutos después terminaron el abrazo, a lo cual Harry se fue a felicitar a sus demás amigos y compañeros.

Después de la cena de celebración, Harry se pudo a hacer la lista de amigos a los cuales iba a invitar tenia que ser cuidadoso ya que no quería dejar a nadie afuera pero tampoco quería invitar a personas que no eran tan cercanas a el. Después de mucho pensar a lo que invitaría seria sin duda a sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, y con ellos los acompañaría Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan y Neville Longbottom, con todos ellos se iba a divertir como nunca.

A la siguiente semana, todos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a que el avión partiera hacia su destino Harry era el mas emocionado porque tenia muchos planes en mente después de todo, lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas y el iba a utilizar eso su favor

-Harry, gracias por invitarnos- dijo hermione muy emocionada

-Si gracias –dijo Ron

-Ay chicos ni lo mencionen, sin ustedes el viaje no seria divertido-Dijo Harry- además este viaje va ha hacer el viaje de nuestras vidas jaja, solo me la voy a pasar bien y no pensare en nada mas que en divertirme, y para eso los necesito a ustedes.

-Harry ya es hora- avisó Dean

-esta bien

-Oye harry estas serán unas vacaciones inolvidables de eso nos encargamos nosotros no te preocupes jaja- dijo Seamus con una picara sonrisa en su rostro y dando una rápida mirada hacia Dean

-¿En que piensas Neville?- pregunto Ron curioso

-Acabo de recordar que le temo a los aviones- respondió en muchacho con su cara que llena de miedo.

-Ayy Neville no te preocupes, es mas probable que tengas un accidente en carretera a que tenga un accidente el avión- dijo la castaña alentadoramente

-Dile eso al concorde, Hermione- dijo Ron con cara de fastidio- y la cara de Neville se contrajo más del miedo

-¡¡¡RON!!- reprendió Hermione al pelirrojo.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos- dijo Harry empezándose a poner un poco nervioso

Todos se despidieron y agradeciéndole por última vez por el viaje a Sirius, que hasta ahora se había mantenido un poco alejado de todos, y por ultimo se despidió de Harry

-Ya es hora, te cuidas y no hagas nada que yo no haría-dijo Sirus a la vez que abrazaba a Harry

-Jajaja ¡Claro que no! Me divertiré al puro estilo Black jajaja- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa picara que le adornaba mas su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

-Con eso no se si alégrame o preocuparme

-jajaja No te preocupes estaremos bien- dijo Harry terminado el abrazo

Los demás chicos ya estaban en la puerta para entrar al avión y solo esperaban por Harry

-Ya esta ¡¡Vamonos!!- les dijo harry uniéndose a ellos

-Vamos- contestaron los demás a unísono

¡¡ADIÓS!!- grito por ultimo Sirius

El vuelo transcurrió sin acontecimientos relevantes, Seamus se quedo dormido recargado en el hombro de Dean que solo un rato después también se quedo dormido, Harry y Ron empezaron a jugar un poco de ajedrez y Hermione saco un libro para pasar el rato, todo estaba muy tranquilo de no ser por Neville que gritaba cada vez que había una turbulencia hasta que la azafata se harto y le dio un calmante ligero

Al llegar al aeropuerto, todos estaban muy emocionados excepto Neville que seguía bajos los efectos del calmante, Harry estaba calmado ya no sentía lo nervios que sintió cuando se despidió de Sirius si no que se sentía libre y de muy buen humor. Al salir del aeropuerto pidieron dos taxis y se fueron rumbo al hotel que era uno de 5 estrellas muy lujoso

-¡Wow! Siruis si que se lució esta hermoso el hotel- señaló Dean

-Bueno tenemos que registrarnos, y después de refrescarnos nos vemos aquí en el lobby ok? –Dijo Hermione

-Si, me dijo Sirius que había alquilado cuatro habitaciones, por qué hay una convención y eran las últimas disponibles- respondio Harry buscando el papel donde había anotado las instrucciones que le dio su padrino

-Esta bien, solo hay que decir quienes duermen en las habitaciones dobles- Explico Ron

-Deán y yo podemos dormir en una- se apresuro a decir Seamus, lo cual provoco, miradas curiosas de todos y un Seamus muy rojo- Bueno era solo un a opción si no quieren no- corrigió Seamus

-No, esta bien dijo harry, entonces Dean y Seamus; Ron y Yo; hermione y Neville tendrán sus cuartos solos ¿esta bien así? a lo que todos lo chicos asintieron en respuesta

-Ok así será entonces, vamos a regístranos- a lo que harry se dirigió al lobby

Ya registrados cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando ron se dirigió al baño a darse un ducha harry aprovecho para estar un momento solo y ponerse a pensar en todo lo que había planeado a lo que dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y murmuro: ahora veremos "lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las Vegas" y con ese pensamiento se dejo caer en la cama a espera su turno para meterse a bañar y poder salir a conocer la cuidad y comenzar sus bien merecidas vacaciones

_Continuara…_


	2. Necesito Descansar

**Notas del Capitulo**: Holaa!!!!! Después de mil intentos de poner notas como se debe con el Office me he dado por vencida ¬¬

Es mi primer fic :P, bueno el que publique de Harry Potter ¬¬, primero que nada quiero disculparme por el primer capitulo que no puse nada, es solo que apenas estoy aprendiendo como utilizar esta pagina T.T

Y no sabia que se tenían que incluir en el capitulo n.nUU pero bueno tengo que aclarar varias cosas

**SOBRE EL FIC**

Este en un Fic de genero Yaoi, Slash ósea relación chicoxchico por lo que si el genero no te agrada estas invitad cordialmente a salir del fic, pero, si aun así decides quedarte y leer es bajo tu propio riesgo y no acepto reclamos sobre el genero.(perdón si ve que soy muy mandona ñ.ñ la verdad no soy así, soy puro amor pero debo de ser clara en este punto)

Este es un Fic AU ósea de universos alternos aquí no hay magia (solo la del amor jaja) mucha gente mira feo a nekoham por su ridiculez ni mortifagos, ni Voldemort,etc.

YA NO HAY 3 solo que se me hizo poco profesional dejarlo en 2 jaja.

**Sobre Yo ¬¬** jaja ósea sobre su carismática, bella, talentosa e increíblemente humilde (se nota) autora

Estos capítulos ya los tengo escritos, y por lo mismo actualizare cada semana hasta que este a la par con las otras paginas en donde publico, una vez mas tengo mucho tiempo libre xD

Cuando esto suceda actualizare cada 15 días, tendré un Death-line de 15 días esto quiere decir que NUNCA actualizare después de 15 días de haber subido el capitulo anterior, pero podré actualizar antes.

Este fic lo actualizaré los Jueves

Yo no suelo pedir reviews para actualizar, pero si me encanta recibirlos, me gusta que en mis reviews me escriban mis faltas y errores, claro que con todo el amor posible pero siempre es bueno que te digan que esta genial y todo eso jaja.

SIEMPRE contesto los reviews , si ustedes mis hermosas lectoras se toma el tiempo de dejarme un review creo que debo de ser reciproca y contestarlos, los contestare directamente con una mensaje privado, ahora no recuerdo si también active para dejar reviews anónimos pero si lo hice a ustedes que lo dejan así, los contestaré en el fic con anonimo1,anionimo2 sucesivamente por orden de llegada jeje, y espero Tener muchos REVIEWS jaja

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo no tengo nada, solo exceso de tiempo libre xD

**Necesito un ****Break**

Era la mañana de un jueves aproximadamente a las 6:00 hrs en la mansión Malfoy, como siempre ya habían iniciado las actividades del día, el mas joven de los Malfoy un chico alto, rubio, esbelto, ojos plateados, piel blanca que parecía un ángel y sublimemente sexy se encontraba en el comedor principal desayunando, un poco de fruta, café y un jugo de naranja, acompañado del inseparable y siempre necesario periódico, esta vez estaba leyendo la sección de sociales, su amigo Blaise le había llamado para avisarle que había una historia sobre el, no era que le interesara que podían escribir sobre su vida, en realidad le valía un reverendo cacahuate, pero esta vez la prensa se proyecto enserio!!!! Y hasta boda predijeron:

-J_ajaja ¡¡Pero es que esta vez se superaron!!-_Pensó Draco, dejando ver una sonrisa de malicia -_Aunque tenia que reconocerlo este rumor lo había ocasionado el mismo, mira que salir mas de una vez con ella¿en que diablos estaba pensando?_

_-_ Ah!! Si ahora recuerdo…-_muy buen polvo-_y con eso sonrió de la manera más cínica posible.

Termino de desayunar, para dirigirse a la empresa de su familia donde ya desde muy joven había empezado a trabajar, después de todo algún día todo eso seria suyo-volteo los ojos ante ese pensamiento ya que ese tema siempre le provoca un gran dolor de cabeza- pero tenia que empezar a prepararse y ahora mas que nunca era su oportunidad, porque sus padres decidieron tomarse una vacaciones dando un pequeño viaje de un mes por toda Europa, que habían empezado desde hace una semana, así que ahora podía administrar la empresa a su gusto, tomar las decisiones que el considerara correctas y por supuesto su mayor premio era que por un mes dejaría de escuchar los comentarios absurdos de su padre.

Llegó a la empresa, enseguida se dirigió al último piso del edificio donde se encontraba la oficina del presidente, SU oficina, al llegar su secretaria lo saludo como todos los días

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy- como todos los días no recibió ni siquiera un hola.

-Trabajo, Martha, no tengo tiempo de cordialidades-_No se cansa que nunca le conteste-_ -Si señor-, visiblemente molesta le paso la agenda de actividades para ese día-_mmm…nada interesante…pero ¡¿Qué?! _

-¿Martha?

-¿Si señor?

-Creo que hay un error, en esta libreta

-¿Disculpe?-contesto en un gesto confundida-Le puedo asegurar que ahí no hay ningún error, yo misma he escrito y confirmado cada cita-

-Entonces, lo hizo mal- dijo Draco en un leve siseo molesto, apunto de explotar-aquí dice que tengo que ir a recoger a mis padres al aeropuerto a las 12:00 del día, lo cual es imposible, porque ellos no regresan hasta dentro de dos semanas- termino de decirlo con una sonrisa engreída solo como el las sabe hacer y un tanto ¿nerviosa?

-¡¡Ah!!- la secretaria lo vio directo a los ojos grises, que la miraban fríamente, le sonrió de manera desdeñosa y dijo-Su padres llamaron un poco antes de que usted llegara señor y dijeron que el clima no les gusto y decidieron regresar a casa, para volver a Europa en otra época del año- la cara de Draco era para tomar una fotografía, los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca ligeramente abierta y demasiado pálido incluso para el, pero no tardo mucho en recuperarse después de todo era un Malfoy y seguía siendo el presidente de la empresa por lo menos unas cuantas horas mas.

-Una cosa mas señor- la sonrisa de la secretaria se ensancho mas, era su oportunidad de cobrase todas las que ese joven maleducado, engreído le había hecho y ver su cara era mas que suficiente

-¿Uhmm?- tratando de controlar la ola creciente de pánico

-Su padre dijo que iba a regresara ala empresa mañana, por lo que quería una informe detallado de todas las decisiones y acciones tomadas por usted en esta semana, y además un estado financiero de los últimos 6 meses para el viernes, dijo que como usted estaba encargado de esa área que no iba a tener ningún problema-_ Jaja ya veremos Draquito-_ Porque mañana ha citado a los demás accionistas para hacer la junta semestral que por cierto usted va a dirigir

-Ok- contesto en tono sereno y la vista perdida, desde que la secretaria dijo reporte semestral, decidido dejar de escuchar y así empezar con el famosos autocontrol que los Malfoys siempre presumían, cosa que no sucedió porque alcanzo a escuchar _"junta", "usted va a dirigir",_ todo el autocontrol se había ido al queque .

Entro en su oficina, estaba nervioso, no desesperado, sabia que tenia que hacer los informes mensuales de los estados financieros cada mes, pero no los había hecho porque siempre pensó que tenia tiempo y lo hubiera tenido de no ser la estupida idea de su padre de adelantar la fecha de la junta, ahora no solo tenia que hacer los estados financieros si no también un resumen detallado de las decisiones que se tomaron en su ausencia, sabia que ese estupido viejo no confiaba en el, lo sabia, al salir de sus pensamientos se encontró hiperventilando en su oficina por lo que decidió calmarse y empezar trabajar, ese seria un día muy largo y tenia que empezar de una vez, que sus padre mejo ni se les ocurriera pensar a sus padre que el iría por ellos al aeropuerto para eso tenían empleados¿no es así? además de todas las personas del mundo ellos era a los que menos quería ver en esos momentos…bueno tal vez también en esa clasificación también entraba Martha…¡¡Martha!! Es cierto, ella lo tenía que ayudar jajaja pero en verdad que era listo, a veces lo sorprendía su propia inteligencia

-¡¡Martha!! Llamo a la mujer por el intercomunicador

-Digame señor-

-Por el amor de dios Martha venga a mi oficina no le voy a estar diciendo las cosas por aquí para que todo el mundo escuche- de verdad que estaba de muy malo humor y esa mujer siempre lograba crisparle los nervios

-Enseguida voy, señor

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta de la oficina se abrió y dejo entrar a la mujer, con una caja de papeles, la dejo en la puerta, y se dirigió hacia el escritorio se paro enfrente de Draco

estos son los recibos y cuentas que encontré en su oficina-

Esta es mi oficina-le interrumpió Draco visiblemente molesto

Su otra oficina, señor y estas son los que encontré, creo que están todos completos

-Esta bien, bueno empezaremos a trabajar con el resumen, y depuse con los estados financieros ya que eso es mas laborioso y es mejor dejarlo al final… ¿Por qué no esta anotando lo que le digo?

-Disculpe señor, pero yo no voy a trabajar en los estados financieros, ni el resumen- sorprendida de que le el joven le pidiera ayuda

-¿Por qué?- Era oficial ya tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¡Ohh!, pues es simple, usted me dijo hace unos días que yo era una secretaria y los informes y todo eso eran para los ejecutivos preparados como usted , que era mejor que yo me dedicara hacer cosas de secretarias y no tratar de ser una ejecutiva ,mas que no me quedaba¿lo recuerda?,ah y después me pidió un café-

-¡¡_Idiota!!-_ Pues no recuerdo, la verdad no suenan como palabras mías-la secretaria arqueo una ceja escéptica-¡¡No señorita no suenan!!, y quiero que me ayude-

-Lo lamento señor, en verdad no creo poder, sabe yo tengo mucho trabajo también-

-¡¡USTED¡¡QUE TRABAJO PUEDE TENER USTED!!- finalmente exploto y le grito a la mujer

-Pues tengo que hacer cosas de secretarias, pero no se preocupe que el café nunca le va faltar- con la misma se paro, y se dirigió a la puerta

-¡¡Esta Despedida!!-

-Señor pero usted no puede despedirme, su padre me contrato, en mi contrato dice que solo el, puede despedirme-al decir eso salio del despacho.

-_¡¡Idiota!! Ya se porque mi padre es amable con esa estupida, pero me las va a pagar_

Draco seguía maldiciendo a la malvada mujer cuando recordó todo el trabajo que tenia que hacer, maldijo una vez a la mujer y se puso a trabajar, al cabo de dos horas la secretaria volvía entra y le dejo el almuerzo con una taza de café, había cancelado todas las citas para el día de hoy y de mañana, no tenia tiempo de ver a nadie.

Todo el día se fue así cuando me nos acordó ya era de noche y la secretaria entro a despedirse, a lo que solo recibió una mirada fría y de odio por parte de Draco. En algún a hora de la madrugada Draco acababa de terminar el resumen de acciones y le faltaban todos los estados financieros y la junta empezaría medio día, así que decidió hacer una llamada:

-¿Hola?

_-_Blaisesoyyonecesitoquemeayudesysimehacesreperitlotematovenamioficinaya

-¿Qué? Dray podrías hablar más despacio que no entiendo ninguna palabra de lo que dices-blaise se encontraba ya dormido, hoy no había ido a ninguna parte, su amigo se encontraba perdido y una fiesta sin draco no era fiesta

_-_necesito que me ayudes ven a mi oficina ya, y trae a los demás contigo necesito todas las manos posibles, por favor y no me digas Dray-

-¡_Draco pidiendo ayuda!, si que era serio-_Esta bien, llegaremos como en 30 minutos

Sus amigos llegaron, Blaise Zabinni, Theodore Nott, y Pansy Parkinson y todos se pudieron a trabajar, todos excepto Pansy, Draco sabia que ella no haría ni un balance aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero alguien los tenía que mantener despiertos y ese trabajo era perfecto para su amiga.

Trabajaron en los estados financieros todo la noche, parte de la mañana del día siguiente, alrededor de las 10 de la mañana todos lo informes estaban listos, lo único que faltaba era hacer copias y preparar la sala, pero eso era trabajo de secretarias, el se tenia que a bañar y cambiar de ropa para la presentación de hoy, además todavía no había visto a sus padres, y tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero ya todo se arreglaría en una cuantas horas, al salir de la oficina con sus amigos enseguida tuvieron un monto de flashes y micrófonos, preguntando:¿Quién es la mujer de la fiesta Draco¿Es verdad que te casaras con ella?,¿Dónde la conociste?¿Tiene dinero¿Es de tu clase social?¿ Ya conoció a tus padres? Y toda esa clase de preguntas Draco mas que nada por el cansancio no supo que contestar y se quedo congelado, Blaise una vez más salio a su recate

-Todo lo que ha salido en los diarios es mentira, esa tipa no es novia de Draco t no se va a casar con ella, así que déjense de tonterías y déjenos pasar!!-Blaise empezó a avanzar y hacer espacio para que pasaran los demás y se escucho una voz

-¡¡Y USTED COMO SABE, NO ES MAS QUE UN AMIGO NO ES NADIE DE SU FAMILIA!!

-Blaise se enfureció por comentario el consideraba a Draco cómo un hermano, se detuvo y dijo:

-Lo se porque soy YO el que esta saliendo con Draco- volteó hacia donde estaba Draco y lo beso, Draco se quedo helado de la impresión, como Pansy y Theo las flashes empezaron disparase como locos, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Blaise lo soltó y lo dirigió al su automóvil, detrás de ellos venían los demás, ya en el auto Draco salio de su estupor

-¡¿Porque demonios hiciste eso Blaise?!-Draco en verdad estaba alarmado

-Por nada en particular-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso los mantendrá alegados de ti por un tiempo Draco, ahora la atención la tendrá Blaise¿No es eso lo que querías Blaise?-dijo Theodoro muy pensativo

Blaise solo atino a sonreír, Draco llego a su casa y se despidió de sus amigos diciéndoles que se verían dentro de una horas que ellos llamaría par reunirse necesitaba relajarse pero no vio sus padres y supuso que los vería en la junta, una hora después ya estaba de camino a la empresa nuevamente, bañado y arreglado perfectamente, llego a la empresa, al contrario de sus pensamientos no había nadie en la puerta principal, no lo estaban esperando los reporteros que estaban esa mañana supuso que estarían en casa de Blaise , sonrió ante el pensamientos:** "**_Pobre"_ .

Los accionistas empezaron a llegar puntuales y a las 12:00 en punto empezó la junta sus padres llegaron un poco antes de empezar por lo que no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ellos, la junta fue larga y tediosa, el no haber dormido en toda la noche no ayudaba en su concentración, revisaron cada estado financiero uno por uno al terminar la junta eran las 6:00 de la tarde, Draco salio furioso, no soportaba el dolor de cabeza, sus padres lo llamaron solo saludo asu madre y le dijo:

-Madre, estoy cansado y desvelado no tengo ganas de escuchar reproches

-Hijo-su madre acaricio su rostro le preocupada que su hijo no durmiera bien, le saldrían arrugas- ve a casa yo te disculparé con tu padre anda descansa

-Esta bien, nos vemos-suspiro aliviado y se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla

Al salir del edificio tomo su celular y llamo a Blaise:

-¿Como te fue?

-Arregla tu maleta nos vamos de fin de semana-le soltó así sin mas

-¡¿En serio¡A donde me vas a llevas novio mío?!-le dijo eso ultimo con un toque de diversión y sensualidad

-No seas tonto, no nada mas tú y yo nos vamos los cuatro

-Jajaja bueno yo pensé que me ibas a recompensar por ser tan buen amigo y todas esas cursilerías que nosotros no decimos pero nos encantaría decir

-¿Qué?-el rubio volteo los ojos,- no importa paso por ustedes en una hora

-¡Ey y a ¿donde vamos?-Pregunto Blaise muy emocionado

- Nos vamos a Las Vegas

**NOTAS FINALES **

Y KOMO LES PARECIO??????? Bueno, Malo? ñ.ñ

En el próximo capi ya se encontraran Harry y Draco: P

Otra cosa Puse una palabra "todo el autocontrol se había ido al **queque"** es una palabra inventada por mi amiguizz Rylly quiere decir se fue al carajo, así por el estilo jeje

Cualquier cosa un review no???

Reviews siiii??????

Bueno los veré en una semana

Se me cuidan

bsins!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atte: nekoham


	3. Encuentros

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que Creen?? Estoy muy feliz porke descubrí ke soy una gryffindor /nekoham infla su pecho de orgullo hasta que se le acaba el aire y lo suelta de una manera muy poco femenina ¬¬/ hice un test que se supone que decide de que casa eres (olvidemos el hecho de que no tengo nada que hacer en mi kasa) y resulta que soy una león arrghh!! ñ.ñ

Aa este capi esta mas largo y deje unas cuántas pistas de otra parejita... jeje.. Para ke adivinen de kien se trata y no... no son de las obvias que ya puse ¬¬

Los lugares que se mencionan aquí son reales no tenia ganas de inventarme nombres ¬¬ pero komo ya dije no me pertenece nada xDD

weno ya me extendí de mas a si ke a leer!!!!!!

**Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y yo no tengo nada más que muxo tiempo libre ¬¬**

**Encuentros**

Los chicos habían terminado de refrescarse y estaban en el lobby esperando a que Hermione acabara de arreglarse y se dignara a bajar, no entendían porque las chicas siempre tardaban tanto en arreglarse cuando al fin lo hizo salio con la ropa mas normal del mundo.

Como ya era tarde además estaba agotados del viaje decidieron solo salir a cenar y regresar al hotel, después de todo querían empezar mañana temprano, estaban intentando ponerse de acuerdo en que iban y donde iba a comer:

-Yo quiero ir a comer Italiana- Hermione estaba con una folleto de todos los restoranes de las vegas que estaban ordenados por nombre o por categorías y por precios

- Yo la verdad como que no estoy de ganas de Italiana Herm, que tal japonesa-Seamus estaba también viendo el folleto de su castaña amiga, y Dean que estaba a su lado apoyo la idea.

-Mmm, saben que creo que quiero ir a un lugar mejor, al mejor lugar de las Vegas…-estaba empezando a imaginarse el lugar cuando lo interrumpieron

-Harry, eso va a salir muy costoso y bueno-Ron se sentía incomodo por tocar el tema de dinero con Harry, además el prefería ir a un lugar de come todo lo que puedas, quería saber cuanto era capaz de comer

-Por eso no te preocupes Ron, Sirius me dio una tarjeta y dijo que no me limitara en gastos, que el nunca lo había hecho y que no veía por que yo tenia que hacerlo diferente -Termino volteando los ojos pero con una gran sonrisa Sirius si sabia como hacer un buen regalo-Así que yo me encargo de la cuenta no hay problema.

-Ohh, bueno está bien, entonces a donde quieras Harry- Ron termino con una expresión muy exagerada

-Hay un restaurante muy conocido que a mi me gusta mucho, la comida es muy buena, y el servicio es excelente y no esta muy lejos de aquí su nombre es ALEX es de 5 estrellas muy elegante, ¿es mas o menos así lo que quieres Harry? –Neville estaba tan entusiasmado viendo en folleto de su amiga que no se dio lo que había dicho hasta que ya era demasiado tarde

Para cuando levanto la mirada todos lo estaban viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y como buenos amigos que son, no les importo la cara de vergüenza de Neville y lo bombardearon con preguntas de todo tipo

-¿Cómo sabes del restaurante?

-¿Ya habías venido a las Vegas? ¿Que hiciste?

-¿Con quien?, ¿alguna Novia?, ¿En donde?

-¿Por que no nos habías dicho? ¿No confías en nosotros? ¿Te divertiste?

-¡¡¡Picaron!!!

-Ehh… yo… es que…¡¡NO!!… ¡¡nada que ver!!- con la cara roja como tomate-¡¡ Yo vine con mi abuela!!_Si_, _por ahora eso será suficiente, cuando lo vea pensare en algo que decirles, un problema a la vez Neville-_ con esto el efecto que ocasiono en los chicos fue el deseado, todos perdieron el interés, habían pensado que Neville tenía una vida secreta o algo así

-Ohh, bueno, nos debiste haber contado Nev-la cara de desilusión de Deán era notable.

-Jajaja- de repente la castaña rompió en risas sorprendiendo a todos

-¡¿Que diablos te pasa Hermione?!- Le reprocho Ron medio molesto y medio divertido

-Es que…jaja.. todos …ustedes montón de chismosos, jajaja y mal pensados jajajaja, mira que pensar que Neville hace viajes escondidos con amantes misteriosos jajaja…

Todos enviaron miradas asesinas a la castaña mientras ella se revolvía en risas, Nev, se quedo calladito vaya si le había molestado el comentario de Herm pero era mejor tener que soportar esos comentarios a su posible desprecio si se enteraban de la verdad. Esperaron que su amiga se pudiera poner en pie del ataque de risa y se dirigieron hacia la salida al mismo momento que un pequeño grupo de jóvenes iban entrando al hotel, para los recién contadores pasaron desapercibidos, excepto para Harry que pudo notar como tres miradas se posaban en ellos, una de ellas en particular le incomodaba, durante esos segundos le hizo sentir como si estuviera expuesto, al pasar por su lado los demás contadores por fin se dieron cuenta de las escrutiñadoras miradas de los misteriosos chicos, pero lo dejaron pasar olvidándose completamente del pequeño incidente, salieron hacia el restaurante, para cenar como nunca antes lo habían hecho en su vida, bueno todos excepto Neville que no era la primera vez que estaba ahí

Después de cenar y vagar un rato por la ciudad regresaron al hotel entrada la madrugada mañana seria un día interesante, además tenía que descubrir si el rubio ojiplata se había hospedado en el hotel o no.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Llegaron a Las VEGAS alrededor de las diez de la noche tuvieron unos cuantos problemillas en el camino, que hicieron que el humor de Draco pasara de soportable a Nadie-se-atreva-a–hablarme-por-que-lo-destrozare-con-mi-mirada, muy conocido por todos sus amigos, últimamente el rubio se la pasaba con dolores de cabeza y de un humor insoportable, su súper amigo Blaise pensaba que ya le hacia falta alguien que le hiciera arrumacos jeje pero solo quería ver al bobo que se acercara al gran empresario en unos de sus arranques de ira.

Al llegar al hotel a Draco ya se le había pasado el mal humor, de hecho, estaba muy risueño la razón su amiga Pansy venia quejándose desde el aeropuerto de que nadie quería ayudarle a cargar las seis maletas que trajo la chica, desde hace unos cuantas horas la chica estaba de una pataleta interminable

-¡¡Pero donde están los caballeros, tengo a tres a mi lado y ninguno es para cargar por lo menos con una de mis maletas!!- Estaba histérica, pero es un dama y las damas no gritan solo levantan un poco la voz para puntualizar algo

-Pero Pan querida te dijimos que eran muchas maletas, solo es un fin de semana, para que quieres tantas- el tono compresivo de Theodore no hacia más que enojar más a la chica

-Pero todos ustedes traen cinco ò.ó una menos que yo, como se atreven a criticarme ¬¬- la chica cada vez puntualizaba mas alto

-Si cariño, sabemos contar-Dijo el moreno volteando sus hermosos ojos ámbar y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa solo como el puede hacerlo -Además nosotros no pedimos cada cinco minutos que alguien nos ayude con las maletas

Draco seguía riéndose, se alegraba en tener ese grupo de amigos, solo ellos le hacían la vida un poco mas fácil ya que a sus veintitrés años no era sencillo tener una empresa bajo tu total responsabilidad, saber que con un error podría costar los empleos de miles de personas, salio de sus pensamientos para ser levemente golpeado en las costillas por el codo de Blaise

-Ya viste a esa hermosura- Dijo Blaise totalmente maravillado hacia un grupito que se dirigía a ellos, muy alegres.

-¡Oh si!, es mono el pelinegro, pero nada que no hayamos visto, Blay, no exageres_-vaya que es guapo el niño, y estamos en el mismo hotel, muchas posibilidades.-_salio de sus pensamientos mostrando una sonrisa cínica característica de los rubios Malfoy

-Sii, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pelinegro? ¿Cual?-Se volvió alarmado para ver a su obviamente ciego amigo - ¿_de quien rayos esta hablando_ _Draco?-_ ¡Oh si! Tienes razón creo que exagere jeje-_Pero de quien demonios habla Draco quien se puede fijar en el pelinegro teniendo a un espécimen tan perfecto como el pelirrojo a su lado, ¿que le pasa?,mmm bueno pensándolo bien el pelinegro no es feo pero nada comparado con el lindo pelirrojo a su lado-_

Avanzaron hacia el lobby para registrase, inevitablemente cruzaron caminos, Draco no le perdía de vista al hermoso pelinegro y por su parte Blaise no dejaba de observar cada centímetro del apetecible pelirrojo, el rubio noto como Harry le devolvía la mirada

_-El chico se ha dado cuanta que lo estaba observando…interesante…_

Le pareció interesante, sin duda el chico era buen mozo y al parecer no era tonto, paso un grupo al lado del otro, en ese instante las miradas se cruzaron un verde curioso y un plata desafiante.

Para Harry de repente todo se detuvo como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar, jamás había visto una mirada así,

-_Su mirada es tan tan…tan…¡¡rayos!! la elocuencia es tu gran habilidad Harry -se _recrimino sarcástico_- ni siquiera la puedo describir-_ por su parte a Draco también le pasaba algo parecido con los ojos esmeraldas que lo observaban con inmensa curiosidad

-¿_Que tanto mira?, me esta viendo como si tratara de…jaja, cálmate Draco solo esta impresionado, supongo que nuca ha visto a nadie como tu._

Avanzaron terminando el contacto visual muy a pesar de Harry dejando a un Draco aun más curioso que antes por el joven de ojos esmeraldas, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, lo que quería ahora era subir a una habitación refrescarse y salir a divertirse porque a eso habían venido a divertirse, se dirigieron a la recepción ignorando admirablemente los recientes reclamos de Pan que decía algo sobre los botones y sobre negarse a dar propinas

-Buenas Noches señores, señorita ¿tienen reservaron?

-No, necesitamos 4 habitaciones de preferencia las suites por favor

-Señor lo siento mucho, pero no tenemos habitaciones disponibles en este momento si no tiene reservación, estamos llenos

-¡¿Qué?! Pero de que habla, tiene 3348 habitaciones y no tiene cuatro libres ¿como es posible? ¿Vienen los Backstreet Boys a la ciudad o que?- Blaise recibió cuatro miradas extrañadas por el comentario- ¡Oh vamos, todos ustedes no se hagan tontos, yo se que todos son amantes de closet del pop-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y señalándolos con un dedo acusador, como respuesta Theo puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoro.

-No señor, lo que pasa es que este fin de semana hay una convención de médicos de todo el país y es por eso que estamos llenos.

-Mire señor…-el mal humor y la poca paciencia de Draco estaba aflorando por eso sus amigos decidieron intervenir

-Mmm señor…es imposible que no haya habitaciones disponibles por que no busca bien, deben de dejar habitaciones por cualquier cosa ¿no es así?- la voz melosa y la sonrisa radiante de Pansy se hizo presente, los chicos sabían la manera de trabajar de la rubia la sensualidad con que hablaba y la coquetería que era capaz de mostrar eran hechizantes para cualquier hombre y ninguno era capaz de negársele , incluso ellos mas de una vez cayeron en los caprichos de la rubia, en efecto esta vez también había funcionado al perfección

-Yo…lla…llamare al gerente para que autoricé el uso de las habitaciones-un leve rubor se apodero de las mejillas del recepcionista

-Aquí esperaremos- Pansy le guiño un ojo y le dedico unas de sus radiantes sonrisas, el recepcionista le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y en busca de su jefe.

-¿Porque hiciste eso Pan?-ahora si Draco estaba fastidiado el podía arreglar sus problemas solo no era una inútil que necesitaba ayuda para todo-Yo pude haberlo convencido solo no necesitaba tu ayuda- siseo enojado

-Draco, cariño-dijo con sarcasmo la ultima palabra-Si te hubiera dejado que tu arreglaras el problemita ahora mismo estuviéramos en la calle, y como vez no lo podía permitir corazón, a mi me encanta este hotel, así que agradece que no tengas que dormir en la calle-le volteo la cara al rubio cuando se ponía en el plan de "autosuficiente" en verdad que era molesto. Draco iba a contraatacar a la chica pero antes llego el gerente que enseguida los reconoció, sabia que eran niños ricos, engreídos y mimados pero por más que quisiera mandarlos fuera de su hotel tenia que atenderos bien seguramente sus familias conocían al dueño del hotel y por nada del mundo quería perder su empleo

-Señores, señorita-hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo-Me han dicho que ustedes desean hospedarse en el hotel, pero como mi compañero les dijo sin reservaciones no seria posible, pero solo por esta vez haremos una excepción conozco a sus padres señor Malfoy, Zabini y por su puesto señor Nott, espero que su padre o usted no tenga quejas de mi trabajo

-Ohh, claro que no, Señor Lehman, no se preocupe yo mismo me encargare de hacerle saber a mi padre que usted es un excelente gerente-las miradas de sus amigos estaba desencajadas, ellos no sabían que el padre de Theodore era el dueño del hotel

-Aquí están sus llaves, un botones los ayudara con su equipaje y cualquier cosa, por favor, háganmelo saber que estoy a sus ordenes-les sonrió satisfecho y les entrego sus llaves-Por ahí señores

-Gracias,-los chicos dijeron a unísono-en camino a las habitaciones que les habían asignado los chicos estaban confundidos, Draco no pudo con la curiosidad por lo cual pregunto…

-Nott, explícate-le reclamo Draco

-¿Qué Draco?¿No me digan que no sabían que mi padre es accionista de este hotel- Dijo Theodore con falsa sorpresa

-Uhh Theo no sabia de tus negocios, tal vez te considere para marido, jajaja-La dijo Pansy entre sexy y divertida

-Sii amigo, tal vez hasta yo te considere para marido- Blaise le dedico una de sus gloriosas sonrisa-Theodore solo atino a sonreír y poner los ojos en blanco

-No, porque no nos dijiste, pudiste llamar desde un principio y evitar la perdida de tiempo-Conocía a su amigo sabia que a el no le gustaba regodearse de su influencia

-Ohh, Draco y perderme tus habilidades negociadoras, eso jamás compañero-todos se rieron del comentario de Theodore, llegaron a sus habitaciones los chicos se cambiaron y decidieron salir a divertirse y dieron un tour de antro en antro toda la noche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente los recién contadores decidieron dar un tour por la cuidad y conocer todos los mejores lugares de la ciudad, recorrieron todo la calle"strip" y entraron en todos lo lugares posibles, se encontraron con un extraño tipo que la parecer es un mago o algo así, hizo que Hermione se ruborizara ferozmente al pedirle que lo ayudara con unos de sus trucos, bueno el tipo estaba guapo pero nada fuera de lo común

Regresaron al hotel alrededor de las 8 de la noche exhaustos pero querían seguir disfrutando la cuidad así que Harry les dijo que hoy quería ir a antrear y sus amigos no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo así que subieron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse y cambiarse a una ropa mas apropiada para la actividad nocturna



Los chicos estuvieran fuera toda la noche y no llegaron hasta el hotel hasta muy temprano del día siguiente, algunos de ellos bien acompañados Blaise llego con una despampánate castaña y Theodore …bueno de plano el no llego a hotel se les separo a mitad de la noche, desde que llegaron a la ciudad estaba actuando un poco raro estaba todo el tiempo por el celular eso era algo extraño en el, debía ser por cosas de negocios el chico tenia sus negocios aparte de los de su familia.

Se levantaron entrada la tarde, la misteriosa chica castaña se había ido del hotel antes del medio día, comieron juntos en el restaurante del hotel se les unió el desaparecido Theodore aunque le preguntaron de todo el chico no soltó prenda, subieron de nuevo a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y salir de nuevo en la noche, para ellos no era nada nuevo Las Vegas no era la primera vez que estaban ahí, así que lo único que les importaba era divertirse en la noche.

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche salieron del hotel, esta vez Theodore dijo que quería escoger el lugar, ellos no se opusieron el chico siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto para estas cosas, asintieron y dejaron que los guiara.

Los contadores salieron del hotel muy entusiasmados tenían reservaciones VIP en uno de los mejores antros de la ciudad, así que no tenían que hacer filas largas para entrar Neville se fue el encargado de conseguirlas aunque no quiso decir mucho de cómo lo había hecho, ellos estaban felices y en camino a ese famoso antro

-¡¡Wow!! Nev ahora si te luciste he leído del lugar y es el "hot spot" del momento-dijo Seamus muy entusiasmado

-Con suerte y nos encontramos alguna celebridad, ¡crucen los dedos chicos!-todos rieron al comentario de Dean-.

Llegaron al antro llamado "LAX" había mucha gente esperando ser escogidos por los gorilas que estaban en la puerta para poder entrar, se acercaron a los enormes gorilas Neville se armo de valor para poder hablar de ellos el pobre chico sentía que se desmayaba pero tenia que entrar a como diera lugar. Los otros vieron como su amigo se iba el color de la cara al acercarse a ellos, pero aun así siguió cruzo unas cuantas palabras con ellos, revisaron una lista, Neville sonrió y les hizo unas señas obviamente ya podían pasar, la gente les lanzo miradas asesinas viendo como los chicos entraban y ellos que ya llevaban unas cuantas horas ahí se quedaban afuera, antes de entrar les pidieron sus credenciales y sin ningún problema los dejaron pasar, caminaron por un largo pasillo

-¿Mmm, que raro?-Hermione tenia esa mirada de sospecha

-¿Que pasa Herm?-dijo Harry volteando a ver a su amiga

-No viste, Nev no le entrego nada al guardia solo le dijo algo, al parecer estamos anotados-Dijo en un tono misterioso, el ojiverde podía ver los engranes de su amiga trabajando-Pero no se así se debe de trabajar aquí, no te preocupes Harry,- la chica le dio una sonrisa cariñosa. Pronto se distrajeron al entrar al antro era maravilloso, tomaron una mesa en la zona VIP, y esperaron a que el mesero los atendiera pidieron tragos y esperaron a que el habiente aumentara.

Los chicos llegaron al ya conocido club entraron sin problemas y se instalaron unas de las mesas VIP ellos a diferencia de los contadores pidieron botella del mejor Whisky estuvieron por unos minutos inspeccionado el lugar y a sus posibles conquistas como siempre hacían excepto Pansy, que ella solo se dedicaba a provocar hombres para que la invitaran a bailar.

ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ

Las luces eran tenues creando un ambiente grandiosamente sexy y sofisticado era unos de los mejores lugares que había visto bueno no es que tuviera mucha experiencia en de este tipo de lugares como sus amigos pero a el se le hacia un lugar muy lindo, Harry estaba mirando todo el lugar y de repente lo vio al chico de los ojos platas estaba a unas cuantas mesas de ellos, estaba parado viendo hacia abajo y se veía increíblemente guapo, llevaba una camisa blanca ceñida al esbelto cuerpo y unos pantalones de tela negra que se acoplaban perfectamente a su cuerpo simplemente se veía perfecto, se volteo rápidamente a ver que el chico volteaba sonriendo a su dirección seguramente por algo que se amigo el moreno a su lado que también estaba de muy buen ver le había dicho.

-¡_Me esta sonriendo!… aah no clámate Harry esta hablando con su amigo, que mira que trase…no Harry concéntrate_

La música comenzó y el comenzó a sentir los efectos del alcohol por lo que se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las parejas comenzó a bailar… gracias a dios porque el no era totalmente arrítmico por lo que con sus amigos empezó a bailar

Estaba viendo hacia abajo a ver si encontraba a alguien interesante con quien pasar la noche cuando su amigo le dijo algo que lo intereso

-Draco, mira parece que hoy tenemos suerte, los chicos del hotel están aquí-Dijo Blaise con mirada lasciva hacia un platicador pelirrojo

-Mmm Ya veo, que coincidencia ¿no crees?

-Será el destino- se burlo Blaise-Y yo no soy quien para despreciarlo Dray jaja-Draco se volteo sonriendo a su amigo, el chico lo estaba viendo.

-_Estoy seguro que mee estaba viendo, bueno eso es obvio si no es a mí a quien, aunque esta Blaise, que si no fuera mi amigo ya lo hubiera… Draco entierra ese pensamiento en lo mas profundote tu ser-_se recrimino mentalmente-_bueno entonces tampoco yo soy nadie para ignorara al destino,_

-Vamos Blaise, el destino nos llama- le sonrió cómplice a su amigo

-¿A donde van tan inspirados?-les pregunto Theodore

-Nosotros vamos a encontrarnos con el destino mi querido hotelero- le dijo Blaise señalando la mesa de los contadores

-¿Destino?-les dijo arqueando una ceja- Explíquense

-Vamos a esa mesa a ver que sacamos de bueno-explico Draco-No vamos a hacer nada malo, mira Pansy ya se fue con aquel tipo nosotros también queremos algo para divertirnos-Draco puso una carita inocente no cambio su sonrisa cínica que hacia juego con la de Blaise

- Esta bien los acompaño, tal vez también el destino-eso lo menciono con sarcasmo-tenga algo para mí-Blaise volteo a ver a la mesa y le dijo-Compañero, no es que me preocupe pero el pelirrojo es mío OK?, solo para estar claro

-Jajaja que te preocupa Blay, que nuestro amigo aquí, te robe el premio- se burló Draco, Blaise solo lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió caminado hacia la mesa

Se acercaron a la mesa que ahora nadie estaba sentado todos estaban bailando Dean, Seamus y Neville hicieron un pequeño triangulito para bailar, junto a ellos estaba Ron y Harry bailando, Herm estaba entre ellos, ósea era un pequeño sándwich, se acercaron al sándwich humano Draco fue el primero en acercarse al ojiverde…

-Hola-Draco se le puso en frente y le hablo muy cerca al oído-Me gustaría bailar contigo-le susurro arrastrando las palabras de una forma muy sensual-

_-¡Por dios! Me esta invitando a bailar, ¡demonios pero que guapo es!-_Claro me gustaría- dedicándole una radiante sonrisa, le murmuro algo a Hermione y se volteo para quedar cara a cara con Draco- en esos mismo momento Hermione le decía a Ron lo que Harry le había dicho. Ron hecho una rápida mirada hacia su amigo que ya estaba bailando con aquel rubio, alguien se puso detrás del pelirrojo pero el no pudo ver quien era y le dijo algo muy pegando al oído

-Gatito, te gustaría bailar conmigo-Ron se estremeció al escuchar esa voz tan sexy, además el tipo le había rozado la oreja con cada palabra

-Lo siento, no puedo dejar a mi amiga aquí sola-Dijo eso antes de pensarlo-_ Rayos si quiero,… no Hermione se va a quedar sola…_Lo siento

-Ohh vamos gatito, yo se que quieres-Hermione veía con muy mala cara al tipo ese pero si su amigo quería bailar con el, que no se detuviera por ella

-Ron si quieres bailar con el-Mirada desdeñosa-por mi no hay problema, me voy con Seamus y con Dean-y antes de que el pelirrojo le contestara Blaise le tomo el brazo con delicadeza, la acerco a el y le dijo-Gracias preciosa, diviértete-le dio u n beso en la mejilla y la puso delante de Dean, Hermione estaba incrédula por el comportamiento del chico, Ron se había quedado en shock y con lo ojos muy abiertos el moreno aprovecho esto y lo tomo de la cintura se pego a el y comenzó a bailar con el pelirrojo muy juntito a el.

Draco y Harry ya habían comenzado a bailar mas sugerente a la vista de cualquiera, el moreno ya había agarrado confianza se pegaba al rubio y el cual lo recibía con gusto, el ojiverde había decidido que iba a hacer todo lo que deseara y no iba perder energías en pensar consecuencias, muchos de chicos del club habían dejado de bailar para observarlos Harry sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, era el centro de atención y lo estaba disfrutando, el rubio por su parte estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo volteara a ver, pero el moreno era todo un descubrimiento.

-_Vaya y tan serio que se veía… me pregunto como será en… bueno eso lo averiguaré mas tarde, mientras tanto…- _Cada vez el moreno se pegaba mas el-_ si el cachorro quiere jugar a los adultos juguemos…_Acerco su rostro a el moreno se veía tan apetitoso con un poco de sudor en su frente, disfrutando la música, cada vez se acercaba mas, cuando el moreno se dio cuenta lo tenia a escasos centímetros de el solo atino a cerrar los ojos y…

Lo beso fue un beso desenfrenado cargado de hambre y lujuria, misma que el moreno había alimentado con sus sexy movimientos después de unos cuentos minutos…se separaron y moreno observo intensamente al rubio como la primera vez que se vieron y el rubio sonrió satisfecho…_Ya es mío _

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo para platicar Harry?-dijo de una manera muy sexy ya desde hace un rato se habían dicho los nombres

-Ehh mis amigos, yo… vine con ellos…-estaba muy nervioso no pensó que el rubio le pudiera proponer irse juntos , pero ya había tomado una decisión desde mucho antes así que la iba a respetar –Pero sabes que Draco, solo por hoy no me importa-El rubio arqueo una ceja intrigado no sabia a que se refería Harry

-El chico rió ante el desconcierto del rubio por eso le aclaro-Vamos a donde tu quieras Draco-Volvió a besar al chico y salieron del antro juntos

Llegaron al hotel, pasaron por el recibidor bajo la atenta mirada del gerente, entraron al elevador y reanudaron la sesión de besos y caricias que Draco le proporcionaba al moreno, que cada vez se hacían más atrevidas, siguieron así hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio, mientras el rubio buscaba la llave, Harry se recargo en la puerta sonriendo coquetamente al ojiplata que apenas levantaba la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos verdades llenos de deseo, sonrió al verlo y se acerco para besarlo nuevamente con una mano abrió la puerta de su habitación entraron aun unidos por el beso que compartían…

**Nota Finales**:

"No entendían porque las chicas siempre tardaban tanto en arreglarse" Un cliché bastante molesto pero cierto ¬¬ yo misma tardo alrededor de 2 horas en arreglarme jaja ñ.ñ

"-¡¿Qué?! Pero de que habla, tiene 3348 habitaciones y no tiene 4 libres ¿como es posible? ¿Vienen los Backstreet Boys a la ciudad o que"- jeje perdón no puedo evitar mencionarlos ññ ¡¡los amo!!

En este fic Pansy será rubia ya son muchos morenos presentes

En México se les conoce como antro a los discos

Al tipo que refiero que estaba haciendo trucos en la calle es Chirs Ángel "mind freak" que es genial y el esta súper mega guapo.

Muajajaja soy mala por dejar el capitulo asii pero es mas interesante la espera jajaja

Por favor no me maten ñ.ñ

Bueno komo les decía soy una Gryffindor T.T (otravez hincha el pecho komo pavo y muestra orgullosa el eskudo Gry) pero eso no kiere decir ke no tenga mi lado Sly jajaja

Ejem... kien podra adivinar la parejita secreta...espero no haberla puesto muy obvia . jeje

Weno ya me despido ke tengo ke ir a komprar Muchas kosas kolor rojo y dorado jajaja T.T dejen reviews xfaaaa!!!!

Bsins!!!!!!!!!!!!

atte: nekoham


	4. OneNight Stand

**Notas del capitulo**

En este capitulo hay un intento de LEMON ññ este es el primero de hecho lo único que he escrito es un beso jaja así que me dicen como me quedo en un hermoso y adorado Review bsins!!!!!!!!!

Bueno como les habia dicho, estos capitulos ya estaban escirtos, eso sumado con un bloque del que apenas creo estar saliendo han hecho que no haya actualizado en mis otras paginas ya casi en un mes T.T, pero bueno, entonces a partis de hoy no actualizare hasta dentro de 15 días, dentro de 2 jueves.

Ok, besins!!!!!!!

Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo

**Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo gozo de mucho tiempo libre y poca vergüenza o.o**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**One-Night Stand**

Cerro la puerta de un puntapié sin descuidar las atenciones que le proporcionaba al moreno, mientras lo seguía besando lo condujo suavemente hacia la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, Harry solo se dejaba hacer su sentido común estaba totalmente nublado solo se concentraba en seguir los desenfrenados besos que le daba el rubio, finalmente llegaron a la cama Draco lo recostó, se coloco sobre el a horcajadas, Harry lo miraba intensamente, sus pupilas dilatadas evidenciaban el deseo, el placer que el rubio le estaba proporcionando,¡Dios! Solo eran besos y manoseos no se imaginaba como seria…no pudo pensar mas el rubio había reiniciado los besos bajaba lentamente por su cuello besaba, mordía, rozaba muy lentamente cada parte, Harry por su parte no se quedaba tan tranquilo, el acariciaba la espalda ancha del rubio, y en un rápido movimiento deslizo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Draco, siguió acariciando su espalada, el rubio desabotono lentamente la camisa de Harry dejando ver el bien formado torso, bajo lentamente sobre el pecho del chico dejando un pequeño rastro sobre el, se quito su propia camisa para estar en igual condiciones que ojiverde, y regreso a seguir con su placentero "trabajo" presto especial atención en los pezones del chico, jugueteando con su lengua hizo que el otro se arqueara de placer, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, continuo bajando hacia su abdomen, entreteniéndose una vez mas ahora con su ombligo sus manos vagaban por todo el cuerpo del moreno acaricio su entrepierna por encima de su pantalones, el efecto fue inmediato, el espacio que había en esa área desapareció y Harry sintió como lo pantalones ya le estaban incomodando.

Harry seguía acariciando todo lo que podía del rubio, de vez en cuando el rubio regresaba a la altura de su cabeza para besarle nuevamente de una manera muy provocadora y hambrienta, el rubio comenzó a desabrochas sus pantalones, Draco siempre había logrado tener control de todo lo que hacia incluso en sus relaciones siempre mantenía la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para pensar con claridad, pero había algo con este chico, con Harry que no se lo permitía, estaba sintiendo un gran placer, tanto que no podía pensar claramente.

Con un hábil movimiento saco los pantalones del chico y se quito los suyos quedando los dos solo en bóxer, Draco hizo un movimiento para que sus erecciones se frotaran

-Es…espera…yo…yo…no…ahhh- le era muy difícil pensar en esos momentos, pero debía para estor ya había ido demasiando lejos¡Ohh vamos! Había intentado cambiar de hábitos pero una vida entera no se olvidaba tan fácilmente

-Dra…Draco…por favor… yo… nunca…he…he…hecho esto…-Draco paro de repente.

_-¡No!, no puede ser este niño es virgen ¡Diablos!-_ ¿me estas diciendo que eres virgen?-Le miraba sorprendido, desde su adolescencia que no se encontraba con alguien que fiera Virgen

-¡si!…digo… ¡NO!… -antes de que pudiera continuar el rubio comenzó de nuevo a besarle el vientre-Harry sintió como pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo

-basta…yo… no…ahhh…acostumbro…mmm…yo no hago esto!

- ajam- Draco ya empezaba perder concentración, hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro fijamente las esmeraldas-¡_Dios que ojos! _Ok, soy contador, tengo una empresa y mi único acto de violencia fue que en el colegio empuje a un niño que hizo llorar a mi amigo Blaise, así que no soy un asesino en serie…ahora ¡por favor podemos continuar!-Harry lo miro por unos segundos, tratando de ver a través de ellos-De acuerdo- no se podía hacer mucho del rogar el también estaba un poco desesperado.

Draco regreso a seguir besando al moreno, los bóxer del chico ya se habían convertido en un gran estorbo, se lo saco de un solo movimiento, dejando libre la erección del moreno, comenzó a besar y lamer lentamente el sexo del ojiverde, Harry sintió el contacto en tan sensible área, arqueo nuevamente su cuerpo para profundizar la sensación, los gemidos que cada vez eran mas audibles solo incitaban al rubio que continuara, quien introdujo todo el sexo del moreno a su boca y comenzó a rozar toda su extensión con su lengua, repartió pequeñas mordidas , Harry enredó sus dedos el la rubia cabellara para imponer un ritmo u poco mas rápido, Draco sintió como le moreno estaba apunto de terminar por lo que dejo de besarlo obteniendo un pequeña protesta del otro, la que calmo con otro lascivo beso, llevo dos dedos a la boca de Harry que de inmediato entendió loo que pretendía, los relamió con seductoramente viendo directamente a los ojos color plata que le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad, Draco se acomodo entre las piernas del chico y lentamente busco la entrada del ojiverde, Harry se tenso ligeramente al saber lo que venia, bueno era cierto no era virgen pero eso no quería decir que no le iba a doler

-Harry, trata de relajarte-Draco lo beso nuevamente mientras introducía el primer dedo

-_Si, claro muy fácil- _Comenzó a relajarse con los besos de Draco, y enseguida se le unió el segundo dedo y el tercero, se movían en círculo dilatando la entrada del moreno, la incomodidad del primer dado fue dando paso al placer, el rubio notó como el Harry estaba empezando a disfrutar y retiro los dedos recibiendo un pequeño gruñido de protesta

-Tranquilo Cachorro, ya vamos a lo bueno- recibió a cambio una sonrisa de Harry

Se coloco en la entrada de Harry y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, Harry volvió a tensarse, Draco le dio un beso en la sien y termino de adentrase espero a que el ojiverde se acostumbrara a la intromisión después de unos momentos rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del ojiplata, dando con eso la señal que draco esperaba, inicio las embestidas suaves, poco a poco aumento la velocidad y la profundidad, Draco sujeto el miembro de Harry y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que llevaban, estaban cerca del clímax , las embestidas se hicieron mas frenéticas, Harry se corrió entre ambos y fue inmediatamente seguido por Draco que se vino dentro del interior del chico, salio con cuidado de su amante, se acomodo a un lado de el, tenia ganas de abrazarlo como nunca antes había sentido

-Eso fue, fantástico-dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada-

-Sii, lo fue,_ parezco colegiala enamorada, bueno que mas da, si me rechaza, no importa no lo volveré a ver-_Pero se sintió muy incomodo con la idea de que el cachorro lo rechazara, pero a un así rodeo a Harry con los brazos y este inmediatamente se acomodo en su pecho y así se quedaron dormidos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos los que estaban en el antro estaban pasando un gran momento excepto dos personas que aparentemente no se conocían(N/A: según yo era un gran misterio jaja pero obviamente no funciono ññUU) aprovechando las distracciones de los otros uno de los chicos que vinieron a la mesa se acerco a Nev se acerco a el y le hablo con bastante familiaridad

-Vamos, que necesito hablar contigo

-No-Nev estaba más nervioso de lo habitual, voltea a ver a todos los lados posibles tratando de que nadie los viera-ahora no- se dispuso a alejarse de el e ir con sus amigos, lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien lo arrastraba fuera del antro con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria, sus amigos estaban tan entretenidos y uno de ellos desaparecido por lo que nadie noto que su pequeño amigo Nev estaba siendo "secuestrado".

-¡Suéltame!-se revolvió para soltarse del agarre, aunque no le servio de mucho, lo que logro es que el chico se volviera hacia el mas enojado de lo que ya estaba

-¡shhh!, te podrías comportar, estas haciendo un espectáculo todo el mundo nos esta viendo-el mas alto lo dijo de la manera mas firme que encontró haciendo que su chico lo mirara asombrado y lo siguiera sin protestar.

Estuvieron parados unos minutos mientras traían el automóvil de Theo, entraron al auto y se alejaron de la disco un silencio sepulcral se instalo en el automóvil, hasta que Neville se armo de valor y rompió el silencio, bueno apenas y lo hizo su voz era mas un susurro

-¿A donde vamos?-le pregunto Nev todavía no lo podía ver a la cara se sentía muy triste de cómo le había hablado

-A un lugar donde podamos hablar- se volvió a hacia su Nev (N/A: sin descuidar el camino, no queremos que se nos maten vdd? )-Nev, Nev te estoy hablando mírame por favor-desde que las palabras abandonaron su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, mientras tanto el otro chico tenia un remolino de sentimientos formando un nudo en su garganta.

-_nunca me había hablado así, esta muy enojado, pero no he hecho nada, porque me hace esto, será por…no…oh no espero que no…yo…no…era mi intención… el lo sabia._

_-¿_Nev?- De acuerdo oficialmente ya estaba preocupado su Nev no le contestaba y que era eso ¿¡Dios estaba llorando!? era un verdadero cretino, se estaciono en un mirador u poco alejado de la ciudad era el lugar perfecto para hablar sin ser molestados, se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta al ensimismado Neville

-Nev ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Theo sacudiendo gentilmente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-¿Uhmm?, si estoy bien no te preocupes-le sonrió tímidamente, mientras el otro le miraba de forma escrutiñadora, Nev bajo la mirada al suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- De… de querías hablar Theo-Eso le recordó a Theo el enfado que por la actitudes de su Novio, SI ellos eran novios desde hace ya 3 meses, era el la causa de la actitud extraña de Neville, era con el con quien viajaba "furtivamente"como dijo Herm, era el, el por qué de las extrañas desapariciones que últimamente Nev sufría-

-Me mentiste, creo que eso lo sabes, lo que quiero saber es ¿porque?

-El sentimiento que Nev había estado reprimiendo, ya no pudo aguantarlo mas y soltó unas lagrimas-¡Lo siento!, yo… no… no… mi… intención… creerme… tienes… - y lo abrazo, en verdad no era su intención hacer sentir mal a su novio pero todavía no estaba listo para que sus amigos supieran la verdad no quería perderlos, abrazo mas fuerte a su Theo le importaban mucho sus amigos pero tampoco quería perderlo a el

-_Ok es oficial me estoy ablandado si los chicos se enteran me comerán vivo,_-Theo puso sus ojos en blanco debido al pensamiento-Vamos Nev no llores, no estoy enojado-Su pareja lo volteo a ver conejos de incredulidad, el solo suspiro-Lo estaba es cierto pero ya no lo estoy- No quería ver llorar a su novio pero también el se había sentido mal al verlo en esa disco bailando muy alegre con esos dos aprovechados, cuando a el le dijo que no iba a salir que iban a quedarse en el casino del hotel, se imaginaba el motivo de la mentira solo quería que su Nev se lo confirmara

-Ya calmate,-le dijo de una manera muy cariñosa acariciando su mejilla-ahora explícame porque me dijiste que te ibas a quedar en el hotel con unos amigos y que los otros se iban a venir al antro¿Qué pensaste? que me molestaría porque quieres ir a bailar con tus amigos, por dios Neville pensé que me conocías mejor que eso…o osera… que te avergüenzas de estar saliendo conmigo….es eso Nev ¿te avergüenzas de mi?

-¡¡NO, claro que no, es solo que-volvió su mirada hacia el suelo, es estos ultimas horas se le hacia cada vez amas interesante, Theo lo tomo de la barbilla y muy dulcemente levanto su rostro-Mirame cuando me hables Neville, no puedo permitir que me prives de tu mirada, es lo único que nunca te permitiré -le sonrió como solo le sonreía a el con todo el amor y la paciencia del mundo

-Theo, yo te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-Si, pero nunca esta de mas que lo digas, cada vez que lo haces, me siento muy feliz –

-Te amo-

-Gracias, yo también te amo- lo beso castamente en los labios que tanto le encantaba y que desde hace ya tres meses no podía vivir sin ellos-Todavía no me has contestado Pumpkin no creerás que se me olvido(N/A: me gusta ese apodo jeje )

-Solo no te molestes¿me lo prometes?

-Puso sus ojos en blanco-Te lo prometo, ahora si dime ¿porque?

-Te amo, y yo no podría estas más feliz y orgulloso de que una persona como tu este con alguien como yo…

-Ohh vamos ya hemos hablado de eso- fijo su mirada un poco molesta ante el comentario

-Shh, no me interrumpas, es solo que no estoy listo para que mis amigos se enteren de lo nuestro, tu sabes que existe la posibilidad de que me rechacen y yo-la voz se le quebró, no podía soportar la idea de perder a sus amigos por siempre-yo… no estoy preparado para perderlos.

-Nev, si tus amigos no pueden soportar que estés saliendo con un chico entonces tus amigos no valen la pena, los amigos se aceptan con todo, no puedes escoger lo que quieres o no de ellos y si ellos no valorar la gran persona que eres entonces no merecen tu amistad- _lo sabia era es, pero un día de estos tiene que decirles la verdad, no puede vivir engañando a sus amigos-_Entiendo tus razones, en verdad, es solo que me molesta que hayas pensado que tenias que mentirme no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros Nev, los secretos son el comienzo del final, y yo no quiero que esto acabe, puedes contarme lo que sea y no me enojare lo prometo

-Esta bien, no secretos y no mentiras lo prometo¿Me perdonas por mentirte?-

-Jajaja, solo con una condición-Nev levanto una ceja curioso y a Theo le recordó mucho a su amigo Draco- solo si te quedas conmigo esta noche-Nev Se sonrojo ferozmente ante el comentario y solo asintió tímidamente, como el no compartía cuarto nadie se daría cuenta de que esa noche no llegaría a su cama

Beso a Nev de diferente manera una manera que solo significaba una cosa, el deseo que sentía por el mas chico y que esta noche desataría, lo beso y recorrió con su lengua los labios de Nev pidiendo permiso para que su lengua se encontrara con la ya conocida de Neville, permiso que no le fue negado, recorrió toda la cavidad de su tan amado novio, profundizo el beso y sus manos con si se mandaran solas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su novio, haciendo que soltase pequeños gemidos que fueron disimulados por la boca de Theo, la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse momento que Theo aprovecho para explorar el cuello de Nev, la temperatura del lugar aumento unos cuantos grados por lo que Nev decidió que era suficiente

-Ba…ba…basta…theo…aa…aquí…no- Se logro separa de su novio descubriendo que la temperatura había subido muchos mas grados y que se reflejaban en cierta parte de la anatomía de su novio

-Ohh, vamos Nev, aquí nadie nos va a ver, lo juro-Jalo a su novio hacia el para volver a besarle el cuello

-No Theo, ya vamonos, de regreso al hotel,-se acerco al oído de Theo y le susurro de una manera muy provocativa-Y pediremos al cuarto un mousse de chocolate

-Ok nos vamos-subieron al auto para dirigirse al hotel, Nev no sabia que había pasado con sus amigos pero ya los vería mañana, después de todo tenia que hablar con ellos pero hoy toda la atención de la noche la tenia su chico.

­­­­­­­­­

**Notas Finales**

BUENO KOMO KEDO EL LEMON???????? PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEW PARA SABER SI ESTA ACEPTABLE O DE PLANO eso de los lemon LO DEJO POR LA PAZ JEJE

Tenian razón la parejita es Theo/Nev jeje al parecer no soy buena para el misterio ¬¬ pero me alegra que lo hayas descubierto muchas gracias por adivinar

Bueno creo que eso es todo y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic recuerden y me dejen review me hacen la niña mas feliz jaja

Se me ha olvidado poner algo porlo que estoy editando una parte del capitulo,bueno,al principio del fic yo les aclare que siempre contesto los mensajes, pero lo que yo tengo entendido es que esta prohibido conytestarlos aqui por los capitulos, a lo que voy es, preguntar si les molesta que les mande MP con la respuesta o si lo sigo haciendo, o los contesto en el profile, o si laguien tiene una sugerencia seria mas que bienvenida jeje, por ahora les digo que cada uno de sus reviews me hace muy feliz y quiero dar una mencion especial **Shijiru Posible** que me has posteado en todos los capitulos y en mis dos fic de Harry Potter, muchas gracias eres un amor.

Oh y aprovecho para decirles que se pasen por mi otro fic es un Blaise/Ron,ahi veremos el valinete lado de los Gryffindor y el sentimental de los Slytherin o.o siii sentimental

Bueno espero sus sugerencias y nos leemos en 15 dias si Merlín lo desea n.n

bsins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

atte: nekoham


End file.
